Pull me into your Embrace
by ichipup
Summary: Boromir is wounded on the battlefield and hearing this, Eomer rushes to his aid. He soon discovers why he was so worried all along. Boromir/Eomer, slash.


_**To prevent confusion, when it cuts to italics, means it is the past. **_

* * *

><p>"Boromir!" Eomer called, rushing into the room where the man who he was looking for lay. Eomer rushed to his bedside, kneeling and taking his hand. "Boromir…"<p>

"Eomer?" Boromir opened his tired eyes, looking over and meeting the man's concerned ones.

"Are you wounded badly? Are you going to..." Eomer started, trailing off and staring at Boromir.

"I'm fine, truly," Boromir assured, propping himself up with a wince.

"I thought you would have been dead by now," Eomer breathed, the tenseness flooding from his body.

"You seem worried," Boromir chuckled, trying to ignore the searing pain in his side. Eomer almost felt a blush creep up his proud face. It was taking all of his strength not to hold Boromir as if to protect him from any more harm.

_Why am I thinking like this? Since when did I feel this was around him, a comrade…_ Eomer shook his head, as to shake the feelings inside of him.

"So, what did I miss?" Boromir asked.

"_Eomer," one of his comrades approached him, smiling at their recent victory. "Well fought, stunning victory."_

"_Thank you Hallim," he nodded. "You were very skilled today, as normal," he smiled back. _

"_Thank the sky for Gondor's help mind you," his comrade noted, Eomer nodding in agreement. "Not too many deaths as well, mind you… Lord Boromir of Gondor, he took a harsh encounter." No sooner than the words left the rider's lips had Eomer rushed in the other direction, headed for the house of healing. _

_His mind was reeling with thoughts of the Gondorian man, flashbacks of when they had met many years ago, battles they had fought in together, friendly celebrations after wins occasionally. His heart wrenched at the thought of never seeing Boromir smile again, only a cold, pale lifeless face. Servants stared as he sprinted down the halls towards the room one of the woman has said Boromir was in. _

Eomer could not think of a response, staring at Boromir he could only think of how right he was. He was worried, as if his life would end if he ran in and Boromir would not open his eyes. When had he started thinking like this? When had Boromir become so important in his life? He tried to brush it off as strong friendship, but friends didn't want to hold other friends in a loving, protective embrace Friends' hearts didn't feel different when they caught the other smiling at them. Friends didn't notice every detail of the others eyes, and they certainly weren't mesmerized by them.

Eomer knew that Boromir might hate him after this, and his uncle definenetly would, but he couldn't help himself any longer as he leaned closer, pulling Boromir gently to him.

"You have to be more careful," Eomer whispered in the man's ear before he pulled him into a soft kiss. At first, Boromir's eyes widened, but the longing in his heart finally clicked, a released love that had been hidden deep within him for so long. The pain from his wound in his side seemed to fade and all his mind knew was Eomer's lips on his own. Eomer released, looking at Boromir, afraid. But Boromir pulled him back into a longer, more passionate kiss, wrapping his strong arms around the man in return.

There was a knock at the door and the two men quickly released, trying their hardest to control their red faces as the healer walked in.

"Glad to see you're feeling somewhat better Lord Boromir," the woman smiled and laid a warm cloth beside the bed before leaving. Eomer smiled in agreement as soon as the woman left. He couldn't help but notice how the warm evening light dappled Boromir's face as it poured through the window. Boromir was thinking the same thing as he took a strand of Eomer's fair hair in his hand.

"Beautiful sunset," Eomer noted, sitting on the bed beside Boromir.

"Indeed, it would be a shame if I had missed it," Boromir replied softly, turning to gaze out the window at the warm-coloured sky.

"And you wont miss another for a long time if I can help it," Eomer smiled, pulling the man in for another kiss. The two men sat on the bed, tangled in the other's embrace, bathed in golden light. Their new-found hearts were shining as bright as the setting sun, though they were determined that through everything, their love would not fade.


End file.
